


Loving You's a Dirty Job (But Somebody's Got To Do It)

by AssyPiff



Series: I'm not in Love...and Don't Forget It. [2]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyPiff/pseuds/AssyPiff
Summary: This is the third part of the series I'm Not In Love, set a couple of months after It Must Be Love.It follows the lives of Hardy and Miller, their relationship and their families and how they are affected by a new major crime spree in Broadchurch.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Series: I'm not in Love...and Don't Forget It. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159748
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song again recently and thought how perfect it is for our Hardy and Miller, if you've not heard it go check it out! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, all comments welcome 😊

" When the sky is falling and you're looking round for somewhere to hide  
Did you ever call out to someone  
Did you ever call out to me, I've never been gone-  
I've been right here by your side  
There ain't nothin' but clouds  
There ain't nothin' but clouds in your eyes"*

Life in Broadchurch had a habit of just rolling inexorably on. It weathered the storms brought in regularly from the sea, it weathered the storms of the lives of the residents brought on by themselves and others. But still life continued, the cliffs buffetted by the wind and rain, the people buffeted by the constancy of living in such close proximity to each other, with all the damage and joy that inevitably brought. 

DI Alec Hardy and DS Ellie Miller and their colleagues in Broadchurch constabulary mopped up the consequences of lives lived in the claustrophobic small town. There had been no major incidents of the magnitude of the Danny Latimer and Trish Winterman cases for a while to disturb the healing of the community from those two traumatic events. There were plenty of what were classed as minor crimes to keep them busy, the nine months from the solving of the Winterman's case was a relief. It allowed Alec and Ellie to resume their rhythm at work. After a few awkward weeks, (after they had got together in February) , of being extra careful around each other, they went back to their usual bickering and their almost seamless synchronicity. At home, they were able to give each other time and space to go out on dates, do things with their kids, but not rush to blend their families entirely. Once they had finally acknowledged their feelings suddenly there didn't seem a need to rush.

Ellie had learned to trust that her world was not going to be ripped apart, the rug not pulled from under her so viciously and unexpectedly as it had been by Joe. Alec in his quiet and solid way just kept showing up. He showed up when she tried to push him away. He showed up quietly by her side, knowing this was where he was meant to be. In turn Ellie showed Alec that he was needed, he was valued and he was loved for the man he was. His heart had healed physically, the pacemaker continued to do its job. The love of Ellie, Daisy and Tom and wee Fred, helped to heal his emotional heart. The residents of Broadchurch were so used to seeing the Miller's and the Hardy's together, it became almost unnoteworthy.

The long Easter weekend, which fell at the beginning of April, started calmly enough for the start of the tourist season. It was early days for the annual influx of tourists but there were a hardy few who had begun to walk the coastal path. Hardy and Miller were off for the weekend, but remained on call for any incidents that seemed serious enough for their attention.

"God, I've been looking forward to this," Ellie stretched out in bed, her feet coming into contact with Alec's hairy calves. Alec and Daisy were staying over at the Miller's, Daisy had the spare room after Ellie's dad had decided to move out to share a retirement bungalow with one of his bowls buddies the previous January. Daisy had agreed to keep Fred busy to allow her Dad and Ellie to enjoy a very rare lie in. 

"Aye," Alec muttered sleepily, " go back to sleep, " he tried to escape Ellie's determined feet to no avail. This level of lazy contentment was still rare enough for him to be counted as a novelty. They had made love the night before until their limbs were boneless and their minds filled with nothing but each other. All the kids were safely asleep for once having worn themselves out playing football on the beach. 

"I could get used to this," Ellie sighed , total contentment like this she felt lucky to have found again. This time though, she knew it was real, not a brittle façade, artificially created, to be broken apart with a horrific truth revealed.

"So could I," Alec sighed, knowing they would get no more sleep now that Ellie was awake.

He had been sleeping much better since he had been permanently back in Broadchurch with Daisy, especially so since he and Ellie had got together. He still had the occasional nightmare but they were few and far between and did not hold the same lingering power over him as they once had. It was incredible to him how much his life and his health had improved in such a short amount of time, sometimes he caught himself in a mirror and could hardly recognise himself. There was still a way to go but at long last he seemed to be heading in the right direction.

"Come here," Ellie insinuated herself under his arm, smoothing her hand over his taut stomach, drawing her fingertips over his skin teasing him until goosebumps broke the surface.

" I love you, El, " there was plenty else he could have said but this was all that really mattered.

"I know you do, me too. Thank you for loving me when no-one else did. " She would hold that forever in her heart, no matter what happened she would keep that locked away in the depths of her being. 

Alex held her gaze with those soft soulful eyes of his. He folded her hand in his, his long fingers covering her hand completely. He brought it to his lips and kissed each of her fingertips in turn. Paying homage to the skin that had so lovingly touched his skin only seconds before. He shifted his weight so he was on top of her without breaking eye contact a slight smile playing across his face. Ellie raised her other hand up to cup his cheek, still covered in the bristles she had asked him not to shave off. 

They had no firm plans for the day, deciding to wait and see what the weather would do, unpredictable as it was in early April. It was just as well that they hadn't as it happened, Hardy's mobile, charging on the bedside table on his side of the bed, rang shrill against the peace of the bedroom.

"What?" Hardy rolled to the side snatching the phone up detaching it from its cable, unimpressed they were about to be disturbed by work.

His tone soon changed though. He pulled himself up to lean against the wooden headboard, suddenly alert, listening carefully to the details being delayed to him by Desk Sergeant Bob. 

Ellie groaned, hiding her head under the duvet, knowing this would be the end to their weekend. 

"Right, I'll be there as soon as I can, thanks Bob." Hardy was instantly all professionalism.

" What is it? " Ellie could see him tense and somehow his whole demeanour had gone into work mode.

"Had a shout from Bob. A couple were out walking the coastal path early to catch the sunrise this morning and were held up by a masked man in a balaclava and a sawn -off shot gun. Tied them up, stole their valuables, a dog walker found them. "

Hardy was up and pulling on clothes as he gave his informal briefing.

"Do you need me?" Ellie hastily got out of her side of the bed and found some jeans and a jumper to put on.

" Yeah I do. Jenkinson will call in the whole team. Uniform are already out searching the area.

"What about the victims?" Ellie asked through a mouthful of toothpaste, pulling a comb through her hair. 

" Alive. Paramedics with them now. We need to get up there. " Hardy stood next to her in front of the bathroom mirror, cleaning his teeth and trying to straighten out his bedhead hair.

"I'll let the kids know and get some tea and toast on for us." She smiled at his thoughtful, alert expression.

"I'd better go home and dress properly, " he kissed her cheek, "meet me there? "

Hardy went downstairs to find Daisy, who was sat in front of the tv with Fred, enjoying Shaun the Sheep and eating their breakfast.

"Hey Dad, didn't expect you up so soon. Everything alright?" She could already tell it wasn't.

" I'm sorry Daize, we've had a shout. Serious. We've got to go. " 

"I'll call Beth Daisy, see if you can all go round to hers for the day. Is that OK?" Ellie was on Hardy's heels, dropping a sloppy kiss to the top of Fred's curly head on her way to the kitchen. Daisy nodded, being the daughter of Police officers she had become accustomed to their call outs during what was meant to be family time. " Thanks for looking after Fred and getting his breakfast" , Ellie squeezed the girl's shoulder affectionately.

Hardy followed suit kissing Daisy on the cheek and Fred on the top of his head before snatching up his keys and going out the front door.

"Hi Beth, sorry to call you love, any chance the kids could come round to yours today? We've had a shout. Serious. We'll be out all day by the looks of it."

"No worries, Ellie, we'll call for them in a bit. We were going to spend the day in the garden, they're welcome to join us."

" Thanks Beth, you're a life saver. Got to go and meet Hardy at his house. Gone home to change, " she said by way of explanation.

"Beth will be round in a bit, Daisy. I'll just shout Tom and then I really have to go," Ellie filled two thermos cups with tea at the same time. " Tom! " boy she could shout loud, "Tom! Get up now Beth's on her way round. You'd better be ready by the time she gets here! "

Daisy looked up as Ellie headed out the front door, " See you later, Ellie. You and Dad stay safe, OK? " 

• Loving You's a Dirty Job (But Somebody's Got To Do It) Performed by Bonnie Tyler featuring Todd Rundgren, written by Thomas/ Maker © Lost Boys Music


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy and Miller get to the crime scene and meet the victims. There's a surprise connection to an old case. Coincidence?

Ellie was only ten minutes behind Hardy in pulling up to his house, but he had already changed into his work suit, his armour against the crimes and criminals he encountered. He had put some bread into the toaster, knowing that Ellie wouldn't have had time to make any before she left. Since recovering his health, his appetite had improved, and he knew perfectly well that Ellie's concentration as well as his own would benefit from having some breakfast to start the day.

"You see, this is why I love you," Ellie declared, taking a slice of toast he had buttered, "are you ready?"

" Yeah, what not for my sparkling personality and witty repartee? " His humour was a subtle as the one eyebrow he raised at her. Hardy locked his house following her out to her car.

"Still a work in progress, love," she grinned through a mouthful of toast. " So where are we going? " She had always enjoyed his dry, Scottish, self-depreciating humour.

" They're between Hive Beach and Broadchurch on the coastal path, " Hardy took a careful sip of the tea in his thermos cup, Ellie had ready for him in the cupholder.

"Yes, Sir." She called him Sir when they were on their own as an in-joke. In public she used his proper title as a show of respect. He was still her DI after all and she had always respected him professionally if the personal respect took a bit longer . In private it was something she called him sometimes when she wanted him to be a bit more dominant in the bedroom department. It was funny because he would always make that Scottish sound at the back of his throat, shake his head at her wicked grin and redouble his efforts with a matching wicked twinkle in his eye. He needed no encouragement but she loved him best when he forgot to be careful with her and lost control. 

Hardy got onto his mobile, "Bob. How are we doing?" Hardy wanted to check in with Bob Daniels before they arrived. He listened to Bob's brief update and rang off. 

It took a few minutes for Ellie to navigate to the car park at Hive Beach. Both were out of the car and off towards the path back towards Broadchurch, looking out for the very evident police and paramedic presence at the scene. Ellie was glad she'd put on her walking trainers as she rushed along trying to keep up with Hardy's long strides. Hardy was off in pursuit of the victims and the scene with his usual dogged determination. He reminded Ellie of a police dog at times like these, tirelessly flushing perpetrators out of the undergrowth until he had them cornered in the interrogation room. 

It was half a mile or so along the coastal path that police vehicles and an ambulance could be seen clearly against the skyline. An area had been taped off, a search team with dogs could be seen spread out now over a wide area with Bob and some uniforms guarding the area. Brian Young and his SOCO team were busy in the area inside the cordon. 

Inside the back of the ambulance, covered in blankets were Sheila and Terry Hebden, an early retired couple, obviously shaken by their experience. Both in their early sixties, clad in hiking gear, young looking for their age.

"Hello, I'm Ellie, DS Miller," Ellie introduced herself in her customary friendly manner, " this is my colleague DI Alec Hardy," she nodded towards Hardy standing slightly behind and to the side of her. 

"We're going to find out who did this to you," his voice held a reassuring note of certainty, " if you feel fit enough we'd like you to tell us what happened here before we go back to the station."

Terry sought the gaze of his wife before nodding their assent. He rose from his seat along the side of the ambulance, gripping onto a hand rail to steady himself, he got out of the back of the ambulance, squinting into the bright morning sunshine.

"We got up early to watch the sunrise," he said in a broad Yorkshire accent, "we retired at Christmas and have just started walking the coastal path," he paused looking back at Sheila who still looked shocked but was more composed now, " We started at Poole four days ago, staying in B&B's," he shook his head sadly, "I don't know if we'll continue now though."

" What happened this morning Terry? Can I call you Terry? " Ellie asked gently.

"We were walking along from Hive Beach at six thirty, nobody about or we didn't notice anyone. Then this man came out of the grass at us, silent he was, didn't hear him."

"Can you show us exactly where?" Hardy's eyes were scanning the ground in the cordoned off area. 

Terry walked over to a patch of rough hillocks of grass, still clutching at the blanket around his shoulders, unconsciously pulling it closer as if gaining some sort of protection from the memories outside it. "There, he was laying in wait there." 

They could see that the grass was flattened in the rough shape of a man. "Get SOCO in here will you?" Hardy said to the already retreating back of Miller who had set off towards Brian Young who was waiting outside the cordon already in his protective gear.

" Morning Brian, dunno if there's much to go on yet, Hardy wants you to start with this area where the perpetrator laid in wait. "

"Right-o Ellie, how are we doing today? " he indicated by his expression that he meant what sort of a mood was Hardy in.

"Oh alright, same as usual," she pulled a little face not wanting to join in with the usual bitch at Hardy from Brian. They weren't officially together as in publically together but still. Brian was another one who accepted that Ellie was Hardy's only friend, not really believing that their relationship went anything beyond that. It shouldn't be an issue at work but Ellie had a hard time with what people like Brian still said about him, she knew Hardy like no other person on earth and it hurt her.

Sheila Hebden sat in the back of the ambulance, rubbing her wrists, never taking her eyes off her husband. Somehow the shock of their experience hadn't quite set in.

"How are you doing Sheila?" Ellie had noticed her rubbing her wrists as if they were sore.

"I am now we're got that rope off." 

" Rope? Do you still have the rope? " 

"This is it, " Sheila pulled blue twine out of her coat pocket, " he tied us up with it, " she shrugged, " not very well thank God!"

As calmly as she could, Ellie retrieved an evidence bag out of her brown leather handbag, " Could you put that in there for me? Is this just yours or does Terry have his still? " 

" This is just mine. Terry love, " Sheila called over to her husband who was pointing Hardy to where the masked man had gone after he had robbed them, " Do you have your rope? "

Hardy watched as Terry produced his own blue twine from his pocket, depositing it into a separate evidence bag held open by Ellie.

"You don't think...?" Ellie whispered to a frowning Hardy . An unmistakable look of recognition passed between them.

" Can't be...but I don't like it. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as ever for your comments and kudos...encouragement always appreciated 😊


End file.
